He Haunts Her Dreams
by StuckInImaginationland
Summary: Caroline regrets ever telling Klaus to leave town. She wishes she never made him promise to leave and never come back, leaving her behind. Is it too late for her to be with him? or has she now lost him forever. What does this new guy Enzo have to do with it. 7-part
1. Chapter 1: Forget me Not

**AN: I know I should be working on PD but this just came to my head and I needed to write it down. SO here it is. It will probably only be a few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO, heck I don't even own my own car.**

He haunted her dreams, her thoughts, and she saw him everywhere. She tried to forget him. Even made him promise to never come back and to leave her alone. She thought that was what she wanted, that is what she should want. She should want a life without him there all the time. Maybe someday they would cross paths again and they would have both moved on from that day in the woods.

Of course then Enzo showed up with his sexy accent, snarky comments, and little terms of endearment. That just made her miss him.

There the blonde baby vampire sat with her cell phone in hand. She scrolled through her contacts until she came across his number. Pressing the call button she brings the device to her ear as it rang

"_If I didn't answer there was probably a reason_" His voice lilts through the phone

"Hey Klaus, Tyler found out about us and he was pretty upset. He didn't hurt me though, Stefan stepped in just in time thank god. Though I told Elena and she seems to be okay with it, Stefan too. So I mean it isn't too bad" she speaks "I don't even know why I called you, I guess I just kind of miss you a little. Though I wont admit it in person. Well you probably have things to do that don't involve my rambles so sorry and um be I guess"

Caroline hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She calls back the next day though.

"Hey Klaus, I guess I got your voice mail. Again. I guess I understand you not answering because you have things to do in New Orleans and you made me a promise so um, maybe just call me back" she hangs up the phone setting it back on her night stand

The next few days were extremely hectic. Katherine was in Elena's body and no one really seemed to notice until it had been a week and everything clicked. As well as both Katherine and her daughter compelling Matt and by then Tyler had bitten Nadia so she was slowly dying.

"_If I didn't answer there was probably a reason_" comes Klaus' voicemail

"It's me. Again. Sorry I just didn't know who else to call. So you know how Katherine died? Well she actually is a traveler so she kind of took over Elena's body, but we found out. After a week though so it makes me think that I am probably the worst friend in history" Caroline chuckles "She found her daughter too, which is kind of cute. Well then Nadia got bit by Tyler because she was going to attack me so she died of wolf venom and we finally got Elena back. Katherine said that she thought about calling you, though seeing as you aren't answering my calls you probably wouldn't have helped anyways. Um okay bye I guess"

Then the bomb of it all was dropped. Katherine injected Elena with the Ripper virus laced with wolves venom. There was obviously a cure for the venom but the virus was an iffy thing.

"Klaus this is not the time to be ignoring my calls. I know that you made me a promise to not come back and to leave me alone but Elena has wolves venom in her system and we really need your blood. Please, help us. Help me. I mean you don't even have to come back if you don't want, you could like send it through the mail or something. Please just help us" she hangs up a tear rolling down her cheek.

He never helps though. No the new British vampire in her life finds the cure for the virus and a replacement cure for the wolves venom. Though it was a one time shot and if anyone ever got bit or injected again then they really would need Klaus to come to the rescue.

With the cure for it though, Enzo was tied to the travelers and Caroline had to now help him kill Stefan's new doppelganger, Tom Avery. She tried to help him get away but of course Enzo had to show up and snap the poor guys neck.

"Why so blue, love?" Enzo asks looking at her sitting in the passenger seat of the car

"Please don't call me that" Caroline looks over at him "And you just killed someone that looks exactly like my best friend"

"You look like someone kicked your puppy, it is more than me killing the doppelganger" Enzo raises a brow

"Well you told me about Maggie so I guess it is fair I tell you about Klaus" Caroline sighs

"Ah the bloke Damon told me about" Enzo smirks

"Yes, he was the big bad in town. He killed Elena's Aunt Jenna, tried to kill Elena, he turned Tyler and then had him bite me just to come and heal me" Caroline shakes her head "Some where along the line he grew an obsession with we and I thought he fell in love with me. I know I fell for him, I was just too stupid to admit it. So when Katherine was dying the first time he came to gloat…"

Enzo cuts her off "And you had sex in the woods, yeah Damon told me that"

"Well before that I made him promise to leave forever and never come back. I didn't think he would keep it. I mean he had promised me the world and that he would be my last love. Now he is ignoring my every call" Caroline looks over at Enzo "I hate myself for admitting it but I miss him so much"

"Well we are all monsters in our own way, gorgeous" Enzo shrugs

"Tyler told me the other day that he got a girl pregnant, some loophole bullshit. I would be happy for him if it were anyone other than the one girl that I hate more than his sister. He is starting a family and it isn't with me" Caroline feels tears well up "So now he has moved on and I just want him"

They finally pull up at the boarding house and Enzo sighs cutting off the engine "I have been locked away for seventy years so I am not too good at this whole emotional thing but I do remember that alcohol helps and I happen to know where Damon hides the good stuff"

"thanks that would be great" Caroline nods

They head in to the house to find Stefan laying on the couch "I would have thought you would go back to your house Care"

"I needed alcohol and mommy dearest says that is a no no" Caroline shrugs

After four bottles of Scotch Caroline is up on the coffee table dancing to the music at plays through the room. she jumps down and sits down next to Stefan with Enzo sitting across from them.

"Okay spill" Stefan glances at her

"I don't think he was actually in love with me" Caroline tells him

"Who? Tyler?" Stefan asks

Caroline ignores him though "I mean he had sex with me and then just left. I mean yeah I made him promise but if you really love someone you don't move on as quick as he did" she looks down at her hands

"Ah, Klaus" Stefan sighs "He probably thinks this is what you want"

"Then I have to tell him it's not. He wont answer any of my calls though" she shakes her head before quickly grabbing Stefan's phone

"Hey what are you doing?" Stefan asks

"shh" Caroline shushes him scrolling through his contacts until she finds it

She expect to go to voice mail again like every other time but what she hears his definitely not his voice mail

"_Hello Rippah, what can I help you with_" Klaus asks

"You answered" Caroline smiles slightly then it drops "You answered when you thought it as Stefan, but if I call then you don't"

"_Caroline_" Klaus whispers "_Why are you calling me with Stefan's phone_"

"I miss you" she tells him "But now you are gone and you have a family and I'm here with all these damn problems."

"_Look, sweetheart, I am really busy. Was there something you wanted?_" His voice seems so cold to her now

"Was it a lie?" Caroline asks

"_Was what a lie sweetheart?_" He asks

"Your feelings for me. I know you promised to leave for good but you also promised to be my last love. Then you got what you wanted from me and now you don't want anything to do with me" she rambles

"_Are you drunk?"_ The Hybrid asks

"Yes, I am so sloshed" Caroline nods her head even though the man on the other end of the phone cannot see her doing so

"Maybe you should go to bed" Klaus suggests

"But then I will never hear your voice ever again because you never answer my calls" Caroline frowns "The only thing I have left of you is the voice mail you sent when you first arrived in New Orleans. I got mad and shredded the drawing."

"Maybe you should get the hint after me ignoring you then Caroline" Klaus tells her "Did you really think that me, the Big Bad Original Hybrid could love you? Are you really that delusional Caroline?"

"I just thought that there was someone out there that could actually love me and put me first" Caroline feels a sob bubble in her throat "I hate you Niklaus Mikaelson" she screams before throwing the phone at the wall and screaming some more.

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

**AN:**


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and Mild Truths

**AN: Klaus' POV of everything that happened.**

When he made the promise to her he didn't realize how annoying it was going to be to not be able to see her again. Of course he had just promised not to return to Mystic Falls not to ever see her again. He knew at the time that Hayley was pregnant with his child and that even though Caroline had admitted to having feelings for him as well she may never be able to look past the fact that he had impregnated the little wolf.

He knew how much Caroline despised the werewolf, whether it is because of how close she was with the bloody Hybrid, Caroline's precious Tyler. Or be it because she was Jealous, though he could only hope in his wildest dreams that that was the case.

In a century or two, after Hayley had been long dead and he was living with his family he would find the feisty blonde once more and he would try to have a life with her once again. So sacrificing being with her so that could live out her human fantasies and get to discover herself while he took back his kingdom wasn't too bad.

Then the calls had started to come in. The first one spoke of how the mutt had found out about their little tryst in the woods and it kind of made him feel smug, and the fact that his old friend the ripper had cut in and saved her made him happy that he had once called him his brother.

The thing that cut his heart though was that she said she missed him. The way she rambled was too cute, and she was right he did have things to do here in New Orleans but he was thinking of her.

He thought of her all the time. When Genevieve was writhing beneath him, he imagined golden hair replacing her fiery red. When he heard that damned Ed Sherman song 'Give me Love' he thought of their first dance. He saw her in Cami, and that is why he was so determined to keep the little human safe.

She calls him again the next day and he listens to her voice coming through his voicemail.

"_Hey Klaus, I guess I got your voice mail. Again. I guess I understand you not answering because you have things to do in New Orleans and you made me a promise so um, maybe just call me back" _

Her voice is heavenly as relaxes his stressed muscles from the war brewing in the big easy. It was nice hearing her voice, but he just wished that she would give up on him. Stop calling and texting. So he just ignored her.

He ignored when she called saying that Katherine had taken over Elena Gilbert's body and it took them forever to realize it. Though as much as he really did hate Katerina he would have to say she had a bit more flare to her than the newest Doppelganger. Then there was the fact that Katerina had found the baby Petrova after so long and then Tyler bit her.

It made his blood boil to know that Nadia died after trying to hurt Caroline. His Caroline. So no even if Katherine did call he would not have saved her daughter.

She called again a few days later talking about how Katherine injected herself with a virus laced with werewolf venom when she was in Elena's body. The doppelganger was no longer his problem though so it really didn't matter too much to him if she died. So of course he didn't send them any blood.

New Orleans was raging with war. The factions of the four groups: Humans, Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves had tried to come to a peace agreement but there was just so much shit going on in the Quarter that each group was attacking the next.

He did not have time for Mystic Falls and all the problems that seemed to brew there. He had his own stupid ass problems. The witches are trying to take him down, he is trying to side with the werewolves. And of course his own Progeny Marcel Gerard was trying to take him down.

He had taken Marcel under his wing when he was just a mere boy, hell he named him. Marcellus, named after Mars meaning little warrior.

Klaus sat in front of the fire his thumb hovering over her name. He clicked it and then swiftly hit the delete button. It was time for him to move on from her. At least for now it was. In the future who knows what could happen between them. For now though he did not need the distraction of the spunky blonde.

God forbid if one of his enemies had found out about her. She was his weakness. Love is a weakness, that's why it hurt so much when he found out Rebekah betrayed him. Why it hurt when Henrik died. Finn died. And even the annoying Kol. He mourned Marcel when he thought Mikael had killed him.

He never mourned Esther his mother that never showed him any love. He never mourned his fake father, Mikael. He never got the chance to mourn his real father seeing as he never even knew who he was. So the fact that he found people of his father's clan made him have some kind of purpose.

Now he has an ultimate weakness. His daughter. A little infant that can't defend herself. Someone that he must protect and his enemies will try to steal from him.

He had just gotten done deleting her number when another familiar one flashed across his screen. Stefan. He one time best friend and brother.

"Hello Rippah, what can I help you with?" Klaus asks

"_You answered_" Caroline lilts through the speaker "_You answered when you thought it as Stefan, but if I call then you don't_"

"Caroline" Klaus whispers "Why are you calling me with Stefan's phone?" he regrets picking up the call now, but for some reason he thought Stefan might have been calling about his darling little sister.

"_I miss you_" he hears her say "_But now you are gone and you have a family and I'm here with all these damn problems._" She knew about Hayley he sighs. Of course she does, he was sure that the mutt just couldn't wait to tell her.

"Look, sweetheart, I am really busy. Was there something you wanted?" he makes his voice sound cold and emotionless.

"_Was it a lie?"_ Caroline asks and it confuses him

"Was what a lie sweetheart?" He asks there are many things he has lied about in his life

"_Your feelings for me. I know you promised to leave for good but you also promised to be my last love. Then you got what you wanted from me and now you don't want anything to do with me_" she rambles and normally it would be adorable but the fact that she was accusing him of only wanting sex upset him

"Are you drunk?" The Hybrid asks rolling his eyes

"_Yes, I am so sloshed_" and he is sure that she is either nodding her head or playing with her pretty blonde curls

"Maybe you should go to bed" Klaus suggests

"But _then I will never hear your voice ever again because you never answer my calls_" Caroline murmurs "_The only thing I have left of you is the voice mail you sent when you first arrived in New Orleans. I got mad and shredded the drawing_."

"Maybe you should get the hint after me ignoring you then Caroline" Klaus tells her hating himself for it but knowing if he doesn't then he will never get her out of his life. For her own good it was for the best that she leaves him alone. "Did you really think that I, the Big Bad Original Hybrid could love you? Are you really that delusional Caroline?"

"_I just thought that there was someone out there that could actually love me and put me first_" her voice cracking "_I hate you Niklaus Mikaelson_" she screams before he hears a crash and then silence.

"It's for the best" he tells himself though he hates it. So he leaves the compound to find someone and rip out their jugular.

**AN: I promise this is not the end. This is only the beginning. **


	3. Chapter 3: King of The Damned

**AN: NO DEAD STEFAN! As for the war in NOLA, it never happened. Klaus and Marcel run NOLA together and they have it all settled. **

"I hate you Niklaus Mikaelson" Caroline screamed chucking Stefan's phone against the wall before falling to her knees a sob escaping her throat.

"Care?" Stefan questions standing up and walking towards her

"I just thought maybe he might love me. I mean I know I am narcotic and annoying at times, but he seemed to find that endearing" She sniffles "When in actuality he was just bored, he just wanted to chase me"

"Shh, it's okay Caroline" Stefan hugs her

"Am I really that hard to love?" she whimpers "Am I so damn unlovable or am I just so desperate to find acceptance that I could naïvely believe that someone like Klaus to love me"

"It's the exact opposite, sunshine" Enzo gives her a small tight lipped smile "I think you are hard not to love"

"How can you say that? I am never anyone's first choice" She shakes her head "I'm sorry Stefan, but even you chose Elena over me, I did have Tyler for a while but then the wolves became more important. So when Klaus made me think I was special, that maybe he might like me, dare I say love. I thought maybe I did melt his dark heart"

"Look who needs the Hybrid, men are Jackasses" Enzo comments causing a small smile from Caroline "There is the smile that brings us sunshine"

"Thank you Enzo" She smiles

"This is awkward" Stefan whispers

"Look I understand you just had your heart-broken, and I still need to find Maggie so I hope we can be friends." Enzo smiles as Caroline nods "And maybe after we mend our hearts we can see where this goes"

"Ass" Caroline rolls her eyes

"See what did I tell you hmm? Men are jackasses, we really only have enough blood to think with one head at once" Enzo wiggles his eyebrows "And the way you look in those jeans is making it hard to use the one with the brain"

"Gross" Caroline smacks his chest

Enzo soon finds Maggie. She had died in the 60s. November 8th, 1960, to be exact. She had her head ripped off her body leading Enzo to believe that Stefan had killed her. Of course Caroline had no idea any of this was happening and she was off clearing her life of Klaus for good and ignoring all of Damon's calls.

Enzo soon learned that Damon had killed Maggie James, though he didn't know it was his Maggie. He was just trying to keep himself and his brother safe. So he killed her and since he was still upset with Stefan for not noticing that he was locked up for five years he made it look like Stefan went ripper and killed her.

It all ended up with Enzo dead. Caroline never found out. Well she did but it was a little late after he was already dead and attacking them all.

As Caroline sat at her dad's lake house she rested her back against the wall and started speaking in to the air "You know it's weird being here again. After he died I stayed away from this place for so long because it made me remember the fact he was dead and no longer in my life." She sighs "I don't know if you can hear me, but I am kind of pissed you burned down my dad's shed, but thanks for not burning down the house. Now that I remember it is here, I think this might be my new getaway"

The blonde feels someone take a hold of her hand and a presense next to her "You helped me get over Klaus, I am going to help you mourn Maggie. And I will bring you back Enzo. I promise."

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

I had been five months since the phone call with Klaus and a lot had happened. A guy named Marcos had come back from the dead to rule the Travelers and wipe out all vampires. Though of course he failed. Enzo had died after turning it off but Liv had used the death of the Travelers to bring him back and him and Damon had ended up mending their relationship after Damon killed Maggie.

Of course he couldn't forgive him one hundred percent trust him again. Which led to Enzo and Caroline taking a trip together.

How they ended up in New Orleans though neither had a clue. They had kind of just set out and where ever they ended up was their vacation spot.

They both climbed out of the car as they argued "You so totally, purposely did this" Caroline huffs

"I promise Caroline, that I did not do this on purpose. So let's just have a bowl of gumbo and then I will take you to Disney world and you can frolic with the princesses" Enzo tells her

"Fine but I Hate you" the blonde pouts

"No, you love me" Enzo bumps her shoulder "Are you going to be okay here? If not I can skip the food and we can leave right away"

"No, I can do this. I mean what would the odds of him being here be?" the blonde looked over at him "Plus I mean now I want gumbo and you can be my prince charming"

"I may be charming gorgeous but I will not dress up like a prince" Enzo looks at her "50 years of torture were enough for me"

"Fine maybe I will just compel some guy to dress like a prince for me" She shrugs hooking her arm through his and walking in to the restaurant called Roussos

"What can I get you?" A pretty blonde asks

"Two bowls of your finest gumbo sweetheart" Enzo smiles

"Ugh I hate that word" Caroline groans

"What gumbo?" the blonde who after reading the girl's name tag they realized was named Cami asked

"No sweetheart" Caroline grumbles "He used to call me sweetheart and love. Then he ripped a hole in my heart. Not literally though he could have"

"Hey no talk about the Evil Hybrid" Enzo tells her then turns to Cami "Goldilocks 2.0 we need scotch"

"and just keep it coming" Caroline frowns "Enzo I know I told you I could handle this but I don't know if I can"

"It has been five months Caroline" the older vampire looks over at his travel companion

"Can you really talk?" Caroline asks

"Maggie was different" the Brit argues

"Klaus is different" Caroline leans her head on his shoulder "Or I thought he was until he slept with me and left me to continue his life with that bitch Hayley. Is it mean to say I hope she dies? Cause I do" Caroline groans "Now I need booze"

"I'll just leave the bottle" Cami gives a tight lipped smile winking at her

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

After three bottles of scotch Caroline starts dancing on the bar singing.

"Enzo will you have sex with me?" Caroline asks

"Well sunshine, I would love to ravish you" Enzo smirks "but you are drunk"

"I haven't had sex since him" Caroline sighs

"Wait that was almost 8 months ago" Enzo raises an eyebrow

"Yeah it was" She nods then jumps back on to the bar and yells "who wants to have sex with me"

"She is just joking" the dark haired male yells back "Come on sunshine let's get you to bed"

"But we don't have anywhere to go" Caroline pouts

"I know someone that might let you stay with him" Cami shrugs "He owes me a favor"

"Thank you" Caroline smiles as the other blonde hands an address to Enzo.

The older vampire helps the little blonde in to the car and programs the address in to the GPS. They drive until they make it to a big manor and Enzo climbs out of the car.

"Wait here sunshine and I will come and get you after I get it all settled" Enzo tells the blonde

"No I am coming too" Caroline pouts getting out of the car

"You can't even walk on your own" Enzo laughs

"Piggy back" she looks at him with big puppy eyes "Please Enzo. You are so pretty"

"Fine, hop on" he bends down letting her climb on his back

"Yay" Caroline kisses his cheek from her place on his back "Gitty up" she smack his butt

He puts his arms under her legs as she rest her cheek on his back and he heads to the door of the compound.

"Hello?" a dark skinned man answers the door

"Hello, I'm sorry to trouble you mate but we needed some place to stay and your friend Cami said that we could stay here" Enzo smirks

"Of course, come in" the man nods looking at the girl on the dark haired man's back "I'm Marcel"

"I am Enzo and the beauty on my back is Caroline" Enzo smiles "I would shake your hand but I think she is sleeping and I am the only one keeping her up"

"It's alright man" Marcel escorts the two in

"Enzo" Caroline says from his back

"Yes sunshine?" Enzo asks

"This place smells like him" Caroline tells him "I don't want to be here"

"No Caroline, we will stay here for the night, then in the morning we will leave and we will never speak the name Klaus ever again" he tells her

"Klaus? As in Klaus Mikaelson?" Marcel questions

"yes him" Caroline nods against Enzo's back "I love him, do you know him?"

"Yeah I know him real well" Marcel smirks "He lives here with us"

"Marcellus who the bloody hell is at the door this late" a voice comes from the hall "who are you?" he asks seeing Enzo

"The names Enzo mate" the dark-haired Brit tells them

"Enzo I want down" Caroline whines "I want to go nighty night"

"Caroline, my sunshine, I promise you can go to bed in a moment" he sets her down on the ground

"Caroline?" the new man asks

**AN: Just to clarify this is a Klaroline story, with Carenzo as Best friends. **


	4. Chapter 4: Mannequin

**AN: It was pointed out that in chapter two I talked about the war in NOLA then in the chapter 3 AN I said that the war didn't happen. What I meant by that is that the whole Francesca thing and the witches trying to kill the baby didn't happen. **

**As always I only own my plot line**

"Marcellus who the bloody hell is at the door this late" a voice comes from the hall "who are you?" he asks seeing Enzo

"The names Enzo mate" the dark-haired Brit tells them

"Enzo I want down" Caroline whines "I want to go nighty night"

"Caroline, my sunshine, I promise you can go to bed in a moment" he sets her down on the ground

"Caroline?" the new man asks

"Klausy" Caroline smiles leaning on her travel companion "You can't be here, Enzo won't be happy"

"Sorry, mate, she got a bit drunk" Enzo apologizes "So you are the Klaus that my little sunshine has been talking about"

"Wait you see him too?" Caroline smiles then it drops "That isn't good. You can't be here Klaus"

"You are in my home Caroline" Klaus chuckles

"Nik" a pretty red head walks out a door on the balcony just wearing one of his Henley "Come back to bed"

"Just a moment Genevieve" Klaus calls back

"Ew" Caroline scrunches her nose

"Now would you please tell me what you are doing here?" the hybrid asks

"We were taking a road trip. And we just kind of ended up here" The Augustine vampire shrugs

Suddenly Klaus feels arms wrapped around him, looking down he sees the top of a blonde head of hair "I missed you"

"How about we get you to bed and then we can talk about this when you are sober" Klaus pushes her away and Caroline looks at him broken

"Even if you don't want me anymore, I thought we were friends" Caroline pouts

"Klaus man, go back to bed with your little witch and I will take care of showing these two a room" Marcel tells his surrogate father

"I think that is for the best" Enzo nods "Come on sunshine lets go to bed"

"Benzo will you carry me?" the blonde asks

"Alright" he scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the room that Marcel shows them to.

Enzo notices that there is only one bed and the two men that lived here seemed to think that they were dating. The dark haired vampire lays his newest best friend down on the bed and starts to put some blankets on the floor

"You can lie in the bed with me Enzo, I don't bite and I promise not to cop a feel" Caroline mumbles

"Are you sure gorgeous?" he asks trying to be a gentleman

"Yeah, I understand we are friends" Caroline smiles before drifting off and feeling the other side of the bed dip

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

Caroline awakens the next day with a killer head ache. She was a vampire so it would only last a few moments but it still felt like there were semis driving over her brain.

"Good morning sunshine" Enzo smiles "That nice chap Marcel invited us to breakfast, I thought I would let you decide if you wanted to see your old flame again or if you just wanted to run for the hills"

"Ugh" she groans "so it wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm sorry sunshine but no" he chuckles "So what do you say? We can even pretend to be in love and yet back at his ass"

"That could be fun" Caroline smiles "Alright I need to go to the car and get something to wear from my suitcase"

"Already done" he points to her glittery pink suitcase sitting in the corner "And I brought coffee" he holds out a mug to her

"Oh god I love you" she moans taking a sip of coffee

"There's the attitude" the older vampire laughs

"Okay let me get fabulous then we can do eat some breakfast with Satan" she laughs walking towards the bathroom with her suitcase

She reemerges twenty minutes later in a light blue summer dress and silver gladiator sandals.

"You look beautiful" Enzo tells her and they head down stairs towards the open courtyard where the original hybrid sat with Marcel and his red haired friend

"Ah I'm glad you could join us" Marcel greets them

"I want to apologize again for last night, I drank a bit too much and said and did things that I didn't mean to" Caroline laughs "Or at least that is what Enzo tells me, I don't remember much after the second bottle of scotch and me singing Katy Perry on the bar"

"Ah yes I got a text from Cami this morning of you singing Hot N Cold" Marcel laughs "You have a lovely voice"

"I didn't know you could sing" Klaus comments as Caroline sits across from him and Enzo next to her

"Yeah I usually only sing around my friends or sometimes when I am drunk" the blonde shrugs "I think the first time I ever sang in front of people was when I sang to Matt"

"Wait you sang to the human boy?" Enzo asks

"Yeah we dated for a bit but it ended" she tells him "Though if it hadn't I wouldn't be here" she lays her head on Enzo's shoulder

"You two look rather cozy" The red head that Caroline heard Klaus call Genevieve comments

"Yeah well He was getting over his ex and I was getting over someone that broke my heart we took comfort in each other's presence" Caroline tells her keeping it rather vague "So how long have you known Klaus?"

"Oh a couple months" Genevieve tells her

"Hmm you said your name was Genevieve?" the baby vampire asks

"Yeah" the witch nods

"So you're the one Rebekah told me about" Caroline giggles "That's cute"

"What did Rebekah tell you about me?" the other girl asks

"Oh nothing much" the blonde shrugs "I just know now that Klaus has a weird thing for girls who want him dead"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Genevieve shrieks

"Nothing, sweetheart" Klaus waves it off

"So where is Hayley?" Caroline asks "I actually kind of wanted to meet your daughter if she was born yet" she is completely genuine and this surprises Klaus

"Um she is living with Elijah at the moment" Klaus smiles "And yes my daughter was born, her name is Hope"

"So how do you and Nik know each other? You seem to have a bit of tension between you two" the witch asks

"Oh we were old friends" Klaus answers and Caroline snorts "Care to tell us what you find so funny love?"

"Yeah your definition of friends is quite fucked up" Caroline comments "He came to my town and tried to kill me and my friends, he actually did kill my ex and my best friend though they both came back"

"Collateral damage love" Klaus brushes it off

"Then in the middle of it all he developed an obsession with me, he pursued me relentlessly for a year and then we had sex and he left later telling me that I meant nothing so you know I kind of hold a bit of venom towards him" Caroline tells her "But then I met Enzo and we became best friends. Plus Stefan, my other best guy friend tells me that boys are stupid"

"So you two aren't dating?" Klaus asks

"No, I mean I was going to pretend that we were but I decided that was stupid and childish" the female vampire replies

"So you are single" Marcel looks over at her

"You're not my type" Caroline looks at him "Rebekah told me about you too"

"Oh she did, did she?" Marcel smirks

"Yeah she says she is happy she left and fell back in love with Stefan" the blonde takes a sip of her orange juice

"Well you're feisty, how long do you two plan to stay?" the self proclaimed king of New Orleans laughs

"We plan on leaving after breakfast, mate, we don't want to be too much of an inconvenience" Enzo smiles

"He told me he was going to take me to Disney World" Caroline claps her hands

"Nonsense you are both welcome here" Marcel smiles receiving a glare from Klaus

"Actually I would rather not have to look at his face for longer than I have to" Caroline tells Marcel

"The feeling is mutual" Klaus groans

"Where did that venom come from? You two were just acting like friends" the dark skinned vampire is put off by it

"She is just mad because your friend Klaus here is having sex and she hasn't gotten any since their lovely friend Katherine first died" the Augustine vampire smirks

"My sex life is no one but my own business" Caroline growls

"Wait when you went to Mystic Falls?" Marcel asks "And you came back glowing like a tree on Christmas Morning?"

"I feel like I should feel special that I was the last one you slept with" And Caroline just wants to wipe the smug grin off his face

"Yeah well unlike you I don't just sleep with random people" She hisses back

"And here I was under the impression that you were rather wild as a human" Enzo laughs

"For your information I have only had sex with three people" Caroline looks down at the table "Damon was my first"

"Oh my goodness that is hilarious so what, my murder buddy, the born again pup, and Mr. grumpy over there are your list?" the younger Brit teases

"It's not my fault you are all whores" Caroline yells "Okay because Damon was the only one that I was with that I didn't love. So yes I have only had sex with three people" she sees red and tears brim in her eyes "So that is where the venom is from Marcel because I don't want to have to look at him and think of all the promises he broke and how he was supposed to be my last love and we were supposed to go to Paris and Rome and Tokyo"

The room sits there stunned but the little blonde isn't done with her rant "I mean I should have known everyone warned me that I would get my heart broken with him, I just didn't listen because I thought maybe just maybe he might actually love me but I guess I was just as stupid as girly little Caroline was" she looks over at her travel companion "Can we please leave now because if not I am going to cry"

"Of course, sunshine, you go sit in the car and I will get your suitcase" Enzo nods as Caroline walks off. When he is sure she is gone he turns to the Hybrid "She has been a mess for the past five months and my new friend Stefan and I just got her back together but she is broken. You can't do that to someone. Your sister informed me of how upset you were over her getting her heart broken yet you played with Caroline's feelings like they were nothing"

"You don't know me" Klaus spits

"No I do not know you, but I do know that she is in love with you and she told me some of the pretty little promises you made her. So it would be the best for her own well being that even if you did somehow mean what you said that you just let her move on" Enzo turns and climbs the stairs up to the room Caroline and he had used last night.

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

Klaus sighs standing up and heading towards the car hoping to be able to make things right with Caroline.

"Caroline" he knocks on her window and she rolls down the window and he notices the mascara smudges under her eyes

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline wipes away the tears

"I was stupid for ever saying those things to you" He tells her "I thought it was for the best that I just let you go"

"And breaking my heart was the best way to accomplish that?" Caroline asks

"It seemed like the best idea at the time, you have to realize there was a war" the Hybrid explains

"Look Klaus there is no right way to love someone, just don't hurt them" The blonde explains to him "I am usually the Queen of having everything figured out and breaking down someone really isn't a work out to me but when it come to you I have no clue. You keep all your emotions on mute. Sometimes I just want to hit you to see if you are actually a person and not a robot"

"I can't express my feelings to people Caroline that how people find out my weaknesses" he shakes his head

"Sometimes I wish that your love was real, but then I think about how the heartbreak was inevitable" she sighs "Because If it were real you would be willing to open up to me. I mean I thought that you did a couple times and your human side shined through a little"

"Well monsters can't love Caroline" Klaus nods at her and starts to walk away

Klaus is stopped right in his tracks by her next words "I am a monster too yet I fell for you"

"You could never be a monster Caroline" he whispers

"But I am" Caroline sighs rolling her window back up

**AN: Hey guys, this is a Klaroline fic but I kind of want Enzo to get some too (I mean 50 years without sex is a bit much) so how do you feel about Sophie not being dead and her getting with Enzo? I like the idea but if you have someone else in mind that is welcome too.**


	5. Chapter 5: Say Anything (Else)

**AN: You know how I said this was a 5-shot? Yeah well I lied no I decided this will be a couple chapters longer because my vision I had from the first two chapters. I posted this then deleted it because I accidentally erased part of it but now I have fixed it so enjoy**

It hadn't even been a day since she left if with the other man. He shouldn't have let her leave with someone that wasn't him. He should have just begged her to stay and just love him. He should have just kicked out the witch and scooped the baby vampire up in to his arms and kissed her. He knew that she wasn't coming back. He may see her again in the future but by then she would have avoided him for so long that there would be no love left. Maybe there may be a fizzle but not enough.

He thought about how she told him that the other man, Enzo was his name, had to be more than a friend. He saw how the dark haired man looked at his golden haired angel. Enzo had the look of a man in love.

And now Klaus knew that he had lost her to someone else. It had only been three hours though so maybe he could call her and win her back. Yeah that is what he would do. He hadn't actually deleted her number; he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

It rang several times before he got her voicemail "_Hey it's me. Caroline. I'm super sorry I couldn't answer the phone I am on a super fun road trip. WOOHOO! Anyways leave a message and I will get back to you right away. Unless it's Damon_" it was super cute and made Klaus smile as he listened to it

"Hello Caroline. I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it and I came to the realization that I may have just lost you." He sighs think of how out of character she makes him, he never showed excessive emotion but this damned girl made him "When I first say you that day with Tyler I felt the pull between the two of us. So I thought the answer was to have him bite you but seeing you there dying. I felt something inside myself and I didn't even know you yet. Just please call me"

He hangs up the phone mad at himself for encouraging such a huge weakness, but he just couldn't let her go. He may have told her horrible things but he never meant them. He always belittled Rebekah for chasing after the men that treated her badly and then he turned around and did it to the girl he loved.

She never called him back though and he couldn't really blame her for that, she was probably done with all of his bull shit. Now he knew how she felt all those months ago with him not answering her calls. So he waited a few days before he called again.

"_Hey it's me. Caroline. I'm super sorry I couldn't answer the phone I am on a super fun road trip. WOOHOO! Anyways leave a message and I will get back to you right away. Unless it's Damon_" He was glad to hear her voice again but he had wished to talk to her

"You are probably exploring the world" he sighs taking a swig from his bottle. He had almost grabbed champagne but that was their thing so he chose bourbon instead "I was supposed to show you the world. Kiss you on the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Show you the coliseums of Rome. And dance with you in Tokyo. Now you are probably dancing with him and it is all my fault. I lied and now you are gone" he hung up the phone before he started to cry. He was Niklaus Mikaelson; the big bad original hybrid. He did not cry.

He thought about her day and night, and when he wasn't thinking about her he was having dreams of her. The little baby vampire was destroying him just like he surely ruined her.

He couldn't think of her right now though because Mikael was back and had a vendetta against him. No Caroline had to go back in to that tiny lighted space in his heart until he took care of the little witch Davina and his wicked step father.

His phone rang in his pocket and he was hoping it was Caroline but at the same time he needed it not to be. A sigh left his lips as Elijah's name flashed across the screen.

"Brother" Klaus answers

"_Niklaus, I was able to get Hope away but father took Hayley_" He couldn't care less that the little wolf had been taken. Good riddance, but he needed to get rid of this so called father so he hung up the phone and took after Mikael.

"Father" he spits the words with venom, it feeling like acid on his tongue to mutter it. He was not his father.

"Boy" Mikael greets "I see that you have come running for your lady love" the older man stands with a knife to Hayley's throat

This causes Klaus to laugh loudly "I could never love her. No she is in love with Elijah"

"Hmm she had quite a few things to say about you. Hell she was even willing to give up the life of her own child for her own." Mikael shakes his head

"Then I think you two are a perfect match. You both know what it is like to be a horrible parent" Klaus smirks and then it drops as the knife moves in a swift line across the wolf's throat. The body falls to the ground with a thump. The air reeks of death.

"NO" He screams her name as her body drops to the floor. He may have hated the girl but he didn't actually wish her death. not anymore.

"You see what you did boy. everyone you touch is destroyed" Mikael hisses towards his step-son "It is no wonder that blonde girl hates you"

"Everything I know about hatred and rage I learned from you" Klaus can't take his eyes off from the dead body that was the mother of his child. The thought of how he would explain it all to Elijah ran through his mind.

"I only ever hated you. I never hated my own blood" he cocks his head looking Klaus up and down "I knew from birth that you weren't mine, boy. As you played as a babe I could see the rage in your eyes. You look just like that fool"

"I did everything to try and please you" Klaus screams "But instead you just beat me. And don't you dare bring blood in to this. You beat your own children as well. Just never as much as me, because precious Finn and Elijah were too good to do the things you blamed me for. And god forbid Kol or Rebekha ever do anything wrong"

"No because everything you do in life is wrong boy" the older man hisses

"I should have killed you after I caught you beating Henrik" Klaus brings up his long dead baby brother

"You were the cause of Henrik's death" it hits the Hybrid in the stomach but he knows it is the truth. If he had not taken him to see the wolves then he would have never died.

"I can't change what I did, but I did not kill him" Klaus hisses trying to keep his tears at bay

"Look at you boy so weak" Mikael laughs

"Yes, it hurts thinking of the fact that Henrik died. I also shed tears for Kol and Finn it is called emotion father" he shakes his head "For your supposed love for your own blood you don't seem to show any emotion towards them"

"They are dead and gone along with the rest of the other side" Mikael smirks "Well they were dead and gone"

"Shut up" Klaus screams "You came here for me so do it. Come on show me how you plan to kill me hmm." he then turns to the teenage girl in the room "And you. You have brought the devil himself back to life"

"I had to do something, you almost got Josh kill" Davina says

"I had every intention of saving him. He just needed a little bit of time to think of what exactly he did" Klaus shrugs thinking of the fact that the young vampire had plotted against him with Marcel

"It had been months since he worked against you. You had given me the spell for the day light ring" Davina growls

"And you repay me by bringing Mikael back" Klaus smiles "Though it doesn't really matter if I saved precious Josh or not because as soon as I die so does Josh"

Mikael lunges towards the hybrid but is stopped when Davina holds up her hand

"Well this is interesting" Klaus smirks "You are controlled by a sixteen year old girl"

"What do you mean that Josh will die when you do?" Davina furrows her brow

"Oh well you see I turned him which means that he is part of my blood line so anyone I turned and any one they turn and so on die as soon as I do" Klaus smiles

In the end Klaus had convinced Davina to help to finally kill Mikael since the teenage girl seemed to have a soft spot for Hayley and she did not wish her precious Josh dead. Though he had no clue why.

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

When Klaus arrived back home Elijah handed him his daughter and the hybrid looked down at her little body. She was not safe here in the quarter, but he knew who could keep her safe. He would worry about what to tell Elijah later as he walks out of the room holding his precious baby girl.

"Hayley died and I need you to do me a favor" Klaus sighs "I need you to come back to New Orleans and make sure that Hope is safe. I need you to help me with her. I don't know how to be a single parent"

"_I'll come_" Is the only answer on the other end of the line before there is a click.

"I will keep you safe" Klaus whispers to the baby in his arms. He would tell everyone that Mikael had gotten to her before he could save her after Hayley bargained for her life. "She will give you a life better than I could. I promise you though I will see you again. I love you" he kisses her tiny head

It takes a shorter time than he thought it would for her to show up. The door of the Cadillac opens and out steps the woman with blonde hair and dressed to impress.

"Please keep her safe" Klaus smiles "No matter how much you may hate me I am trusting my daughter with you"

"I don't hate you, I have tried to hate you but I can't" the blonde smiles

"I know how much you wanted to have children of your own, and I am sorry you can't but maybe this could be your new chance" the hybrid kisses her cheek

**AN: Tah Dah! Kind of short but I wanted to write this down before I lost it totally. Plus I am not too good at writing Klaus's POV of things because he is such a complex character and I am afraid that I may have made him a bit OOC so please just excuse that and blame it on TO haha. **


	6. Chapter 6: No One Ever Told Her

**AN: I am sooo sorry this took so long. My Grandmother passed away and then my Uncle was diagnosed with Cancer and then I had to go get surgery. But I am back now. Though I do warn you that I still probably won't be posting every single week. **

**Until then Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD or TO…. I do own two Chickens though, but if you ask them they would say they own themselves.**

As the car drove by the 'You are now leaving New Orleans' sign she let out a breathe. She had a crushing feeling in her heart. He had apologized to her yet at the same time he had told her that he was a monster that could never love her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against the car door, blonde hair forming a curtain around her eyes.

"This is a good thing" She whispers to her travel companion "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Of course, sunshine" Enzo smiles looking over at her "Tell we where you want to go and I shall take you"

"Spain" it left her mouth without much thought "It is warm and sunny there and that is just what I need"

"Spain it is then" Enzo smiles at the little vampire next to him thinking about how he would make her forget the Hybrid. He would get her to fall for him like he was falling for her. It hadn't really taken him long to fall for the baby vampire. She was his sunshine and he planned to show her that he could love her for her.

Caroline blinks at him "You have been locked up for over fifty years there has to be something you want to do or some place you want to go"

"Well sex on an airplane does sound pretty great" the Brit jokes

"You want to hook up with a stranger on a plane?" Caroline cocks her head

"Well not exactly a stranger" Enzo wiggles his eyebrows "You would do just nicely and I would have you completely forgetting that bloke's name"

Caroline bites her lip looking over at him. She looks him up and down noting how he is extremely attractive but she is not the kind of person to have meaningless sex. Look how well that had turned out last time. "As great as that offer is, having sex with a hot British guy was how I got in this position in the first place"

"Come on sunshine I can get you out of that position and in to so many other" he winks causing the girl sitting next to him to laugh sending a bit of pride through him at the fact that he finally got her to smile

"That was horrible" she shakes her head

"I haven't had the need for pick up lines in quite some time, gorgeous" he shrugs turning his attention back to the road "Do you still want me to take you to Disney World?"

"No I wouldn't put you through that, you have been such a great friend to me" Caroline smiles brightly "No just take me somewhere sunny and warm"

"Spain it is then" Enzo nods taking the next exit towards the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport

The British vampire compels them a pair of first class tickets despite the glare that Caroline sends his way. "Look, sunshine, I didn't hurt anyone so I don't see the big deal in using my special abilities to make sure that you are the most comfortable you have ever been"

"I understand that but you know I don't like being compelled" Caroline frowns and the smile slips from Enzo's face

"Ah yes, You do realize that the only thing that is keeping me from ripping the spine right out of my former friends back and watching the spinal fluids drip out as his life slowly depletes is the fact that you want me to go to Spain with you and I cannot say no to you" he kisses her forehead "But the next time I see him I will surely kill him"

The flight isn't for another two hours so they make their way to the airport bar to have a drink and just sit and chat for a bit.

"You know you are the only person to actually want him dead for what he did to me" Caroline leans her head on his shoulder "I mean Elena who was supposed to be my very best friend and she just so easily forgave him for it all" she sighs "But if it had happened to her then someone would have killed Damon already"

"Just say the word and he is dead, my sunshine, just say the word because the restraint I hold away from killing him is only for your benefit" Enzo lies his head on top of hers thinking back to the day that she had told him the story

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

_They had just left Mystic Falls a few hours before and Enzo had stopped the car at a gas station to fill up the tank and get a bite to drink._

"_Care to join me for a small feeding, gorgeous?" he looked at the blonde beauty as she stretched her body like a cats and he felt a tightening his pants as he pictured her stretching out like that on the bed while he crawled to her body._

"_I don't feed on humans" She shrugs "I don't like to hurt them"_

"_That is what compulsion is for sunshine; you just compel them to like it and to feel pleasure in it" Enzo shrugs spotting a pretty little red head walking in to the store._

"_I don't compel unless I have to" she whispers "I know what it feels like to be compelled and to lose yourself and all you free will"_

"_You were compelled?" Enzo furrows his brows looking her over, he couldn't imagine her ever letting herself be weak enough for someone to compel her, yet again no mere human no matter how much fire they have inside them can put up much of a fight against a vampire._

"_Yeah, it was a long time ago when I was still a human" the baby vampire shrugs it off like it is no big deal but he can see that the thought of it makes her a bit broken and she loses the light in her eyes that he was oh so attracted to._

"_Will you tell me about it" he looks over at her "If you want I can tell you a bit about what went on with the Augustine"_

"_I don't know if I am ready just yet" she looks at him_

"_No one is ever ready to open up wounds but until you talk to someone about it then the wound may have closed but it is still festering right under the skin until one day the wound busts back open this time worse than before" The dark haired vampire tells her_

"_Fine but not until we are alone" Caroline nods and Enzo quickly gets a bit of blood, compels the girl, and pumps some gas._

_As they head out on the road he starts to talk to her "I never really had a sire" he starts "I mean I obviously had to have one because I am a vampire but what happened was the Augustine society had a vampire in their clutches in 1912 when I was kidnapped and forced to drink some of the vampire's blood" he can see that Caroline is hanging on to his every word "I don't even know if the vampire was a man or woman but I do know that they had learned Wolf venom was a no-no and that is why they had to create me because their last vampire had died"_

"_1912? So when were you born?" Caroline as cautiously_

"_I was born in 1886" Enzo gives a half smile but it doesn't reach his eyes "August 20__th__ to be exact. So I was twenty six when I was turned"_

"_I am so sorry Enzo, I know what it is like to be turned against your own will" Caroline shrugs "Hell I didn't even know that vampires existed until I woke up from being smothered to death with weird cravings for blood and memories of a vampire compelling me to be in a relationship with him"_

"_They experimented on me daily. Poking a prodding me. It only hurt for the first ten years or so after that I was so used to the pain that I could just ignore it and go in to my happy place" Enzo loses himself in the memory, a few moments later Caroline breaks him out of his reverie_

"_He compelled me to do his dirty work and he drank from me, though he never really compelled me not to be afraid. No he loved the smell of fear on me. And then there was the sex, I consented the first time but after that I didn't want it. I had woken up covered in my own blood so many times that I never knew when he would finally kill me" she plays with her hands in her lap "And I kept telling myself that someone would notice I was different. My mom, Elena, Bonnie, anyone. But no one did until Stefan finally pointed it out and gave me vervain"_

"_So it wasn't Stefan that did it" Enzo states more than asks pulling over on the side of the road because he wasn't ready to have this conversation whilst driving._

"_No it wasn't Stefan" she shakes her head "Though I had myself convinced that it was my fault it happened to me because I was too easy, or I shouldn't have gone for the bad boy. Or I just wanted to make Elena jealous by dating the hot older brother"_

"_Wait it was Damon" he roars and Caroline can see the rage bubbling in his eyes "I will kill him" he screams_

"_You can't do that, he is different now" Caroline tells him but she doesn't seem too sound too sincere_

"_Different? Do you hear yourself Caroline? He is a monster" his eyes widen largely "I have killed sure but I could never take a woman against her will. No one with any morals about them would. Even with one's humanity switch flipped could commit such atrocities" he slams his hand on the steering wheel_

"_It's just everyone else forgave him so I feel like I should too" She shrugs_

"_Did he ever at least say he was sorry?"his voice is forced now so that isn't screaming, when she shakes her head no that is all he needs "I am sorry Caroline but I am going back to Mystic Falls and I am going to rip his dick off and make him eat it before I feed his body to a pack of werewolves"_

"_Please, just" tears fill her eyes "Just please don't"_

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

Enzo was shook out of his thoughts when the bartender came by to ask what they would like to drink.

"Do you even know Spanish, sunshine?" he looks down at the girl leaning on him

"No, but it can't be too hard to learn. I mean I am Caroline Forbes and I can do anything I put my mind to" her eyes drift up to his and Enzo thinks about kissing her. He really does. Then the thought of her face after that bloody Hybrid's rejection pops in to his mind and he decides that it is far too soon for that. No he would wait until Spain when she was dancing under the moon before he swept in and planted a kiss on her lips.

They stay at the little bar until their flight is called and Caroline sends a quick text to Stefan telling him that she is getting ready to board a flight to Spain and she will call him as soon as she does. She turns it off before sliding it in to her purse and heading towards their plane.

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

The lift off and landing had been a nightmare for her seeing as it had been her first time on a plane. When she had told Klaus she had never been anywhere she meant it. After eleven hours however she was back on the ground and grabbing her suitcase and Enzo was grabbing his duffle.

A big sign hung up in the airport reading 'Bienvenido a España' "Welcome to Spain" Enzo leans over and whispers in her ear

"No I thought it said Fuck off" Caroline rolls her eyes

"As far as you know it did" The Brit laughs grabbing her other suitcase

Caroline pulls out her phone looking at the couple texts she got back and the few missed calls. Caroline turns to Enzo and tells him "I need to check my voice mails I have a few missed calls"

"Go right ahead sunshine, I'm going to go see about renting us a car" He smiles as he heads off to the car rental

The blonde lifts her phone to her ear as the first message sounds through the speaker "_Hey Care it's Stefan, Just wanted to say have fun on your trip, you deserve it. Maybe Bekah and I will come join you in a week or so_" the phone beeps signaling the end of the message before the next one plays

"_Hey Care bear it's your mom, call me_" the message ends before the last one begins

"_Hello Caroline. I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it and I came to the realization that I may have just lost you._" She freezes at the sound of his voice. He wasn't supposed to call let alone be apologizing for being an ass "_When I first say you that day with Tyler I felt the pull between the two of us. So I thought the answer was to have him bite you but seeing you there dying. I felt something inside myself and I didn't even know you yet. Just please call me_"

The blonde shakes her head and wipes the stray tear away before deleting the message and quickly calling Stefan and her mother back. She heads off to find Enzo and sees that he is talking to some woman behind the desk of the Car Rental and she feels something twang inside her. Something she hadn't felt since Stefan chose Elena over her.

Caroline was Jealous of the way that the girl was looking at her travel companion. Her eyes widen and she pushes it away. No she had just been rejected once; she could not take being rejected by her new best friend.

"There you are" Caroline smiles widely as she walks towards her friend and hugs him

"Here I am" Enzo jokes but his smile drops as he sees the bit of redness under her eyes "Are you alright sunshine?"

"I'm perfect now that I am in Spain with you" she kisses his cheek and can't help but feel a little smug at the look the girl behind the counter gives her "So what's up?"

"I rented us a car and Maria here was telling me about the best Hotels in Barcelona" the looks at her giving her a skeptical look that she is really alright but just drops it. For now at least.

"Gracias Maria" Caroline looks at the Spanish girl leaning a bit on Enzo. She doesn't really understand why but she wants her to know That Enzo is hers. God was she really turning back in to little human Caroline where she was so insecure and didn't like to share anyone that showed just a little bit of attention towards her.

She quickly moved away from him and grabbed her bag "What kind of car did you get?"

"Well it's called the GTA Spano" He smirks as he ushers her towards the door

Outside sits a white sports car, "Really Enzo?" Caroline glares at him

"You chose the Country so I get to pick the Car and Hotel, it is only fair. I promise the next place I will choose and you can pick our digs and ride" The dark haired man shrugs before putting on a pair of dark sunglasses he had pulled out of his carry on

After driving for a thirty minutes the cars GPS signals that they have arrived at their location. A huge lavish hotel.

"Hotel Eurostars Grand Marina" Caroline reads

"I was told it is the best hotel in Barcelona" Enzo smirks

"How did you know Spanish?" She asks

"Why because I was locked up?" Enzo raises an eyebrow "While I was in there they taught me many languages. Lebanese, German, French, Russian, and Polish" he shrugs "I knew Latin and Spanish before that though"

"Wow I'm impressed" Caroline smiles climbing out of the car as the valet comes to help with their bags and to park the car

Enzo walks straight to the front desk and compels them the two best suites they have. Of course being the Gentleman he lets her have the Presidential Suite and he takes the attaches Club Suite

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

The next few days go by in a blur of the two sightseeing and shopping throughout Barcelona. When they get back from a long day at the beach Caroline notices she has a voicemail in her inbox. Not looking at who it is from she listens to it.

"_You are probably exploring the world_" She can hear him slurring his words a bit and knows he is drunk "_I was supposed to show you the world. Kiss you on the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Show you the coliseums of Rome. And dance with you in Tokyo. Now you are probably dancing with him and it is my entire fault. I lied and now you are gone_"

Why must he terrorize her so much? She would have jumped at the opportunity five months ago but now she just wanted to get over him. She was ready to just take some time off from boys. Well love that is, because if she met a cute boy in Spain then she may hook up with him.

Caroline normally was not one for one night stands and sex with no feelings behind it but she was horny and she hadn't had sex in almost a year. She was suffering this dry spell and she hated it. Truth is she didn't think anyone could compete with him. Damn Klaus and his thousand years of talent.

"Who was on the phone?" Enzo asks walking in to her bedroom from the living room

"Oh no one important" she shrugs "So I saw this cute little Cantina and I thought maybe we could go eat and dance"

"Anything for you sunshine" He smiles

"Why do you call me that?" she quizzes

"Well your hair is the color of sunshine for one" he runs his fingers through her curls "And second you are always so happy and bubbly and your smile is like the sunshine after being locked in a dark cell for so long"

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard" And she doesn't know what compels her to do it but she steps up on her tippy toes and plants her lips on his. The kiss doesn't last long because the blonde quickly pulls away from him

"What was that for?" Enzo asks

"I am so sorry" she shakes her head "I shouldn't have done that but Klaus called and left me a message and it made me so sad. And then you said that and it was just so sweet that I kissed you. And I know you only think of me as a friend but it still happened"

"Caroline" Enzo tries to stop her rambling but she doesn't hear him

"And I thought after becoming a vampire I was done with all this shit. I thought I was done being girly little Caroline who threw herself at anyone that gives her a little attention, But we have grown so close and I have just kind of started to fall for you" The tears start to fall "And I haven't had sex in so long and I am so sexually frustrated and you are just so hot that I just launched" Enzo starts to laugh at her "This is so not funny" she growls

"I know, but darling you are just too cute when you are frustrated" he leans in wiping her tears away "And anytime you feel compelled to kiss me or launch as you so delicately put it, feel free to go ahead because I am here for you" he kisses her forehead before pulling her in to a hug "But make sure you are ready for that"

She knew she wasn't though and so did he. That was alright though because he would wait for her to come around to him.

"I am sorry Enzo, maybe it would be best if we just went back home" Caroline furrows her brows "I think I need to be home"

"Well we have spent a week here so. Just tell me where you want me to arrange the flight to" Enzo looks her in the eyes and Caroline nods. She never meant to hurt him but she just wasn't ready. Not so soon after everything with Klaus had happened. "I hope this doesn't change anything. Because I do like you, but you are not ready for a relationship so soon after leaving New Orleans"

"Wait for me?" Caroline asks "Please"

"Always" he smiles and heads back to his room to pack his things

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

In the end Caroline decides to take a flight to New Orleans and Enzo joins her. Just because they aren't ready now doesn't mean they have to give up their travel buddy. They were each other's rock in the fact that they need one another. In Enzo's case it was to cope with Maggie, and Caroline with Klaus.

Caroline needed to pick up her car anyways. So when the flight landed and Caroline's phone rang she answered. Not really caring who it was.

"Hello" she answers

"_Hayley died and I need you to do me a favor_" Klaus sighs on the other end "_I need you to come back to New Orleans and make sure that Hope is safe. I need you to help me with her. I don't know how to be a single parent_"

"I'll come" Is the only answer she gives before hanging up. She would help him. She would do this for the baby and for Elijah and Rebekah. And in a way she would do this for Klaus because he had saved her. More times than she could count he had saved her.

It doesn't go over well with Enzo but he agrees to go with her but hang back as she deals with Klaus. He would do that for her because he could feel that one day he might just love her.

Caroline drops Enzo off at a bar close by before heading to the meeting spot.

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

Gravel crunches under her tires as the blonde pulls her car up to the grave yard and cuts the ignition. She climbs out of the car and looks at the Hybrid holding a little bundle.

"Please keep her safe" Klaus smiles at her admiring her beauty "No matter how much you may hate me I am trusting my daughter with you"

"I don't hate you, I have tried to hate you but I can't" Caroline shakes her head taking the little baby in to her arms

"I know how much you wanted to have children of your own, and I am sorry you can't but maybe this could be your new chance" the hybrid kisses her cheek "She isn't safe here, I need you to take her far away from here"

"Will we ever see you again?" Caroline questions

"Maybe one day, but until that day raise her as if she were yours" he says it but what he really means to say is 'as if she were ours'

"Goodbye Klaus" she nods at him as she buckles the baby in to the car seat he hands her

**AN: Given recent life events I went back and deleted all the things saying this a Klaroline fic… no I have decided that this will kind of be like a Triangle type thing where she is in love with Klaus and Klaus is a dick but tries to win her back but Enzo is falling for her and she is warming up to the idea of him. Because so many of you have said you would actually like this to be a Carenzo fic.**

**I got an idea while I was at the hospital and watching a billion Soap Operas (It was all my room would get. That and Sports) and I decided that this will be a great idea for some stupid reason. **

**Also someone said that Hayley wouldn't just let her baby die for her own life. Um okay here is the deal; my Hayley is based on the TVD Hayley. Who was willing to sacrifice 12 of her friends along with Tyler who had taken her in to his home for something that she could have just googled. As for the whole Elijah thing I am going to forget everything about them kissing and say that he is still in love with Katherine. Because that story just creeps me out. I mean come on falling in love with the woman that your brother got pregnant. It's like he would be Hope's Step-Father and her Uncle….. Like would she call him Daddy Elijah or Uncle Elijah…..? Father Uncle? Lol **


	7. Chapter 7: His Daughter

**AN: Second Chapter in one day! GEE ISN'T THAT NIFTY! Haha. Also for story sake Hope is about six months.**

As Enzo climbed in to the Cadillac he looked at the little baby bundled up in a car seat in the back.

"Cute kid" Enzo smiles "So whose child did you steal?"

"Klaus said that it isn't safe for her here so he asked me to take here away from New Orleans and raise her as my own" She turns to him "I can't take her to Mystic Falls, it is my home but it isn't the place to raise her"

"So where are we going?" Enzo asks grabbing her hand in his

"I'm not sure quite yet but I do know that you have an out here. I won't even judge you if you get out of this car and run away" the blonde looks over at him "Because now it isn't just a crazy teenage vampire you have to worry about but also an Original hybrid's baby as well"

"No I don't really have anything in Mystic Falls tying me there, except you" Enzo looks back at the little girl sleeping in the back seat "Does this mean you are ready?"

"I don't know but I do know that I have to try" Caroline smiles "I have to try because no matter how much of an ass Klaus was to me and how much I hated Hayley, that little girl doesn't deserve to not have a future"

"Well then Sunshine, How about Michigan?" Caroline raises an eyebrow at this so Enzo explains "That is where I am from. Michigan"

"What in the world were you doing in Virginia to be kidnapped" The blonde's eyes focus on the road

"I was going to get myself an education, to prove to my father that I was worth something" Enzo shrugs before changing the subject "There is an exit coming up and we can find someplace to get her some stuff before we head up there"

"Good idea" Caroline nods merging in to the right lane to take the exit to the mall that the sign was talking about.

Caroline pulls up to the parking lot and climbs out opening the back door and un-strapping the tiny bundle "Hello Hope" Caroline strokes her cheek "I'm going to be your mommy. I promise I will give you the life your daddy would have wished you had"

The little girl looks up with big blue eyes and Caroline can see her father in them. It seemed so far the only parts of Hayley the baby had were her jaw and mouth. The vampire wasn't sure how she felt about that really.

She would take care of Hope as if she was her own daughter, but the fact that she was evidence that Klaus had clearly moved on was a bit upsetting. It had been months since his rejecting phone call, but only mere weeks since she had seen him in New Orleans.

"Come on Sunshine we need to get a few things before she starts to fuss" Enzo takes a hold of her hand and entwines their fingers

-H-E-H-A-U-N-T-S-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M-S-

The duo walks in to a big baby boutique as she carries her new child. "First we need a stroller, formula, diapers, and a pack n play. We can probably get the rest in Michigan" Caroline says as she sets the baby in to the built in baby carrier on the cart.

Caroline grabs a case of sixty diapers and a few things of formula from the front of the store before dragging Enzo along with her "I don't know much about babies, sunshine" he smile

An older woman turns to the couple giving them a look "Not men many do. How old are you darling? You can't be more than 19"

"I am 22" Caroline lies "And my boyfriend is 26"

"Oh so young but not too young" she smiles "My granddaughter is pregnant and she is only 17 oh what is happening with this world" she waves goodbye before heading off

"You are such a little liar sunshine" Enzo smirks

"I don't know what it is but I can't stand it when I disappoint elderly people." Caroline laughs

"So what is next on the list?" he asks as Caroline puts a cute pink Stroller and Diaper bag in the cart

"Clothes and pack n play" the blonde informs looking at the pack n plays. She ends up getting the one that matches her stroller

"As long as we can buy her this" Enzo holds up a little batman outfit

"Yes" Caroline gasps, clapping her hands

She grabs a few more cute outfits before they check out and head to the car. Enzo puts the Pack n Play and Stroller in to the boot of the car while Caroline puts diapers, Formula, bottles, and clothes in to the diaper bag.

The blonde vampire quickly changes Hope and hands the keys to Enzo "I think I am going to sit back here with her and bond"

"Whatever you say sunshine" Enzo nods as he climbs in to the driver's seat. "It will be a bit of a drive but we can find a hotel about half way there to let you both rest"

"How long would you estimate?" she asks

"Well I would say maybe a day without any stops" he answers

"Okay, because I would like to stop a few places. I mean I just want to see a bit of the world" Caroline looks down at the baby and starts to play peek-a-boo with her. "Also the whole blood thing"

The little girl's squeals of joy melt both the vampires' hearts. Caroline knew then that this was going to be the best thing that she had ever happened to her. And with Enzo there she knew that everything would be alright.

Well at least she hoped it would all be alright. Because she still had to call all her friends and inform them that she wasn't returning home anytime soon.

**AN: So that is the end of 'He Haunts Her Dreams' I will be posting a sequel to it call 'She Haunts His Dreams' and that will be what happens after the duo makes it to Michigan and starts to raises a baby together.**


End file.
